1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to headwear, and, more specifically, to baseball caps having an interior shape retainer and support assembly.
2. Background
It is probably safe to say that headwear in general, especially men's headwear, is not as popular as it once was. The exception is the baseball cap, which has become ubiquitous. Besides its use in the game of baseball, the baseball cap is commonly worn during all types of recreational activities and, apart from these activities, as a standard article of clothing.
Over time wear and tear affects the baseball cap, manifested in the sagging or drooping of portions of the cap. This occurs more frequently when the cap is worn during strenuous activities that cause sweating. When the fabric of the cap is repeatedly moistened and dried, the fabric may contract, crumple or otherwise take on an irregular shape. This also occurs when a soiled cap is purposefully washed.
Persons who wear baseball caps, particularly when participating in recreational activities, may desire to use the cap to hold or store small items. They may not have pockets in their clothing or they may prefer not to store items in their pockets for one reason or another.
It is thus an object of the present invention to prevent the sagging and drooping of caps by providing an interior shape retainer to help maintain the original contour of the cap.
It is a related object that the shape retainer be easily adaptable for use as a permanent component of a baseball cap or as an insert for installation on an as needed basis.
It is a further object of this invention that the shape retainer also function as a support assembly so that small items can be stored inside the cap during its use.